Choices
by DarkAngelsQueen
Summary: When she met the brothers, she didn't want anything to do with them but now she just can't let them go. She can't be with both, but she can't decide either. It would be too awkward anyway, after all the things she'd went through with either one. Maybe she could make it work. Or the mob would ruin everything. Who knew what would happen?


**Before you can get this title you have to look up the meaning of the name Aine (on yah) it'll be explained throughout the story though. Please review and ask questions if you have any, I will respond. I know everything about the Boondock Saints but if you think I got something wrong just tell me! ENNNJOYYY.**

I had a humongous hangover and was in a strange dirty place. I don't remember what happened last night and that worries me.

I groaned. Someone chuckled. That caused my eyes to snap open. I was one of those people, the ones that didn't have to rub their eyes or blink a couple of times to realize I had to get up. I smacked my lips and covered my mouth.

"Give me the details. Who, what, when, where, and how?"

The chuckling sound happened again and I realized two people were in the room. I inhaled and swallowed the air. I had a bad case of morning breath.

"Ya were passed out drunk and we didn' nowhere to take ya, should probably carry around identification next time. We took ya here and you collapsed on mah bed. Last night was yer first shift at Mc'Gintys and ya were talking 'bout how ya wouldn't leave 'till after we did. "

I looked up quickly to see the faces that matched the incredibly attractive voice. There were fucking hot fraternal twins each in robes, boxers, and boots. My heart started beating.

"Yah, and ya ended up stayin' all night," I said, getting up and hopping off the bed. I grabbed my black high heels and tipped my imaginary hat.

"thank ya, now if ya don' mind I gotta go home."

"Can't we get a name?"

I smiled as I continued to walk. I have the best life ever. I just so happened to sleep in two random hot guys apartments, as bad as that may sound, I'm elated. Tomorrow was my birthday where I would finally be allowed my trust fund. My mom and dad were very successful people. We were landlords of a rooming house and four houses, owned a Laundromat; my dad was a top paid neurosurgeon, and my mom ran her own salon. My parents were getting old though, so they started a will. My two college grad brothers each moved into a house and one owns our old house and another while the other owns the rooming house and a house and they share a lease for the Laundromat. Technically, the fourth house is mine but I can't have the keys from my brother until I turn 24. I also get the lease to the salon and my trust fund at that age. For some reason, my stuff was much later.

My dad's salary, my mom's hair salon business, all the collected rent, and our Laundromat money was enough to put together a 21 million dollar trust fund that was equally divided in three. My parents actually stopped at 21 million and kept traveling the world until they got too old.

As I was walking down the steps, I saw some familiar looking guys heading towards the building, one had a bandaged ass and the other had a bandaged head. I smiled wide in amusement. Slipping on my shoes, I walked home.

"Hey Aine!"

I smiled as the whole police force shouted my name. I usually just bring my brother food but I ended up bring bags and bags of lunch for the rest of the guys.

"Today I was rushing. We got Taco's," I explained, holding and shaking the bags. Everyone mumbled how they were still grateful ad that they didn't care. My brother, Mathew gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How was it?" I knew he was referring to my job he forced me to get.

"Tiring. I don't remember much," I lied to him. I got little memories when I go home and sobered up a little. I don't think my brother wants to know I stayed in a bar full of guys all night while they had a bar fight. Only to get shit faced drunk and be half carried and half dragged to some random apartment by random guys I didn't know.

"Well, ya took the night shift."

"Basically."

He smiled and shook his head. I put the tacos down on a desk and some people went to get some. I smiled and rubbed my eyes.

"Ya smell like alcohol an' cigarettes," Matthew said to me quietly.

I was gonna say something smart but a blonde dude walked in. Everyone quieted down and looked up at him. I never saw him around before.

"First of all, I'd like to thank whichever one of you donut-munching, barrel-assed, pud-pulling sissies leaked this to the press. That's just what we need now: some sensational story in the papers making these boys out to be superheroes, triumphing over evil. Let me squash the rumors now. These two are not heroes. They're just two ordinary men who were put in an extraordinary situation and they just happened to come out on top. Yes, nothing from our far-reaching computer system has turned up diddly on these two. All we know is what we found out from the neighbors, and the general consensus is, they're angels. But angels don't kill. And we got two bodies in the morgue that look like they've been "serial-crushed by some huge friggin' guy".

I laughed along with other police officers as the guy obviously made fun of something Greenly said. I listened to the conversation even though I bet I wasn't supposed to. I wasn't listening to whatever Greenly started to say, I didn't want to contaminate my brain. I got up to stalk off to the bathroom.

As I walked off, someone walked in the police station, I didn't stop to see who. Until I heard that voice.

"You'd probably have better luck with beer."

I gasped and ran back down the hall way and diddly fucking doo, I saw the incredibly handsome brothers.

I walked back and forth in front of the interrogation room, sometimes peeking in the window where I could see through the cracks of the shades. Every few seconds, I would make eye contact with one of the boys. I hope they realized that I was here first and if anything they followed me. One policeman approached the door and opened it. to keep it open a little, I stuck my foot in the door and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"the press is everywhere, they're just going crazy for these guys, and I don't know what you want to do."

Agent Smecker looked at the boys, "you're not being charged it's up to you. Wanna talk to them?"

I strained my ears to hear the men talking.

"absolutely not," one of them said. The other agreed and added, "no pictures either."

I melted like I always did at the sound of their iris accents. I've met many Irish men and grew up around them but never had I heard such an Irish man speak like that.

Mathew called me and I turned my head. I just heard that the men were staying over at the station.

"I'm leavin'. I'll take ya to Eric's."

"aren't ya coming back?"

"ya, workin' the night shift."

"can I come wit' ya?"

"eh, I'll see but come for now."

I shrugged and pouted. We walked out the front door and got into my brothers BMW. He drove me to my brother's neighborhood and dropped me off in front of the house. I walked through the gate and up the steps.

I could hear my niece and nephew giggling and making a ruckus, most likely giving their single dad a hard time. My brother was a single dad because last year, his wife was murdered, I don't know who, what, when, where, or how and neither did the police so Eric requested they close the case. Again, I don't know why.

I knocked my special knock and the door was opened in an instant. My niece, Luna, smiled and called for her brother, Aiden, and her sister Angelique to the door. I went inside and Aiden ran to me, I picked him up and swung him around. Angelique walked from her room, totally absorbed in her phone.

She cut the 'I'm proud to be Irish and Puerto Rican' I got her when we were shopping into a sleeveless belly shirt. I rolled my eyes. She was taking up after me. So far, she had did that with the 'Rican +Irish=perfection' and the 'Irican' shirt I had gotten her. She was feeling upset about her race and her mother passing away, her Hispanic side, so I had to cheer her up about being unique.

The teenager looked up from her phone and ran to give me a hug. The children called me the Spanish word for aunt, "Tia." it was hard to get used to, but I did. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"dinner tonight is fish, onion rings, and plantains'" I called through the house. my brother Eric walked up from the basement and locked the door. He hugged me and sat at the breakfast table.

"hey, how was yer shift?"

I put my thumbs up before putting 2 pots on the stoves.

He hummed and grabbed Aiden from running into the dining room. I smiled, watching the father tickle his son and make him laugh. Angelique walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda off the top of the fridge. I raised my eyebrows and snatched it away.

"when have I ever let you drink soda before dinner? And since I'm giving you the drop, tell me why you continue to cut your shirts like that?"

She scoffed, "before you terrorize me, look at your own clothing."

I stopped mixing the batter to look down. I was wearing black ripped jeans, lace up platform high heels, and a white block shirt that showed my belly button ring.

"one, I'm an adult, two, I had a jacket on but left it in your uncles car."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a jug of water out the fridge. She drank from the top and sighed. Slamming, the fridge door shut, she walked out of the kitchen.

"Disgusting."

"you told her to do that when she was four. So no one drank from her juice."

I shrugged with a smile and did my signature, "ehhh."

Once everyone finished eating dinner, I made sure the kids took showers and brushed their teeth. Matthew would be picking me and taking me home to put on comfy clothing before bringing me to the police station where I was always welcome.

I changed into lace waist white pj's and my Irish princess shirt with bunny slippers. I had a backpack with toiletries so I could look fresh and beautiful for the twins.

I fell asleep like three times before I started walking to where the holding cells were. I skipped around with a flashlight, peering into each of the cells. I turned off the light when I heard two Irish voices speaking quietly, I couldn't hear but I knew who they were. I didn't really know what to do so I awkwardly stood two cells away.

Mathew scared me by silently walking up to where I stood and resting a hand on my shoulder. I screamed loudly and ran down the hall. He followed me, laughing his ass off and snorting. I don't laugh because I snort just like him for some reason.

I flipped him off.

"asshole. Ya fuckin' scared the shit outa me."

He told some other officers what had happened and they laughed.

"there goes yer breakfast, men."

They grumbled and complained but I only shrugged and played with the paint on my finger nails.

I walked through the police department doors with dunking donuts. When I entered, everyone looked relieved. I sat on the desk and looked through the bags, shouting various orders out and giving them to the men. Everyone cheered and I turned my head, flipping my hair out of the way. The two brothers walked through the archway.

I caught eyes with the one who came out first. I followed him with my eyes as he told a fugitive to, "keep the faith." And then asked my brother for a pen.

He went to the phones. I looked in the bag where there were ironically two donuts left. Fate.

I stood up and nervously walked over to the phones. He wrote something down and then hung up. I looked at my hands as I continued walking forward. He turned around and we collided, causing me to drop the bag.

We both announced that we would get the bag and bent down. Our heads bumped into each other hard and he rushed to apologize. I let him pick it up. as her tried to hand it back I said, "no there fer you and…"

I trailed off, hoping he would get the hint and tell me his brother's name.

"My brother."

"Okay, well do you want them?"

He replied with thanks. I shook my head and turned around to walk away. I had one last chance.

"That name you wanted, it's Aine."

**Hope you enjoyed, I will devote most of my time to this story but I have Walking Dead stories as well. Got to my profile and look under Aine to see my oc's for this story. Please R & R.**


End file.
